Orion
Orion is a prominent superhero that is a key player in the mythos of the New Gods alongside his father, Darkseid. First appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Background Orion is the second son of Darkseid; ruler of the Hellish Apokolips. He is the half-brother of Kalibak and Grayven. He later goes on to marry Bekka, the daughter of Apokolips Resistance leader, Himon. As a child, Orion was traded to New Genesis' benevolent leader Highfather for Scott Free, Highfather's own son, in The (peace) Pact between New Genesis and Apokolips. Raised as the son of Highfather Izaya, under his loving care, Orion was taught to control and focus his rage, and Orion grew to deeply value his adoptive home and its ideals. This path to maturity was not an easy task given that his heritage boiled with the rage of the brutal and merciless nature of Darkseid. Learning how to control that dark nature consumed much of Orion's youth. However, on top of his adoptive parent's care, his friends among the New Gods, particularly Lightray, helped him direct his Dark Side toward the protection of his adopted homeworld, New Genesis. He weaponizes his inner darkness and use it to fight for the forces of good. As a result of that personal struggle, Orion's inherited traits and learned focus transformed him into becoming the most powerful warrior and hero of New Genesis. His fighting skill, stamina, relentlessness, and ruthlessness have earned him the nickname "The Dog of War", who still occasionally needs the aid of his Mother Box to help maintain control of his emotions when they threaten to get the better of him. Despite that, he continues to fight among his closest friends and allies Lightray, Metron, Jezebelle, Scott Free, Big Barda, and Forager. His skills as both a warrior and tactician has earned him a spot as one of the Justice League's prized members Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Provides 1/5th of the power in the Cinque of Power, which destroys a universe. The universe in DC Comics is at least 100 trillion light-years long, which is much larger in size than the observable universe. Even destroying 1/5 of a universe that size would be the equivalent of destroying 20 trillion light years, which would be a much larger area than our own universe. The shock waves of his clash with a Nth metal golem destroyed a star system. Contains the Oblivion Bomb, with the force to annihilate a universe. Controls the fundamental forces of the universe. Seals a hole in reality. Constantly proven to be a challenge for the likes of Superman and Darkseid) | Higher Dimensional Level (His True Form should at least be comparable to his father, Darkseid's own True Form) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '(Flies from Earth to New Genesis in "less than a heartbeat" without using a boom tube. Keeps pace with Black Racer. Consistently keeps up with Superman and Lightray) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Higher Dimensional Level Hax: Energy Manipulation and Redirection, Force Field, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Regeneration, Immortality; Resistance to Diseases, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation and Reality-Warping, Immunity to Telepathy | Same as before, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal and Conceptual Manipulation Intelligence: Genius Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * New Gods Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. According to Orion, he is the most powerful New God from New Genesis. ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Immortality ** Superhuman Stamina ** Accelerated Healing * Astro Force: Orion wields a inter-dimensional cosmic energy field called the "Astro Force" and the "Fury of the Source" drawn directly from the Source as the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This energy is channeled through his harness or Wristbands and allows him to heal himself, manipulate matter and energy, and even generate force fields that can ward off the powers of Darkseid's Omega Effect. Equipment * Mother Box * Astro Harness * Astro Wristbands Key Base | True Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * According to Metron, Orion and Kalibak unleashing their full power would destroy half of Apokolips * As a child, fights five Apokolips soldiers, killing two and the other three struggle to contain him * As a child, destroyed a building chasing a lizard * As a child, stuns Steppenwulf with a punch and steals a weapon from him * Keeps the Old God S'ivaa from crushing him * Shatters a mountain thrown at him by Kalibak and throws one of his own * Crushes a Firetalon, disintegration guns of Apokolips,in one hand while weakened * Overpowers a legion of mutated shark warriors * Destroys the Thunderbelt, an Old God artifact * Destroys Kalibak's club, which supposedly only Darkseid could do * Restrains Superman * Lifts a giant stone arch * When Firestorm turns the Arch to lead Orion lifts it again * Tosses a rock through a tank * Breaks out of titanium * Tosses Kalibak with his legs * Frees himself out of "Amber encasement" * Overcomes the strength bonds that are as strong as he is * Tears down a brick wall and lifts a giant gun over his head * Rips apart Darkseid's machines * Punches through The Shade's barrier with ease * While on fire, punches a White Martian * Puts his fist through an undead Old God * One-shots Takion with an elbow * One-shotted one of Darkseid's robots * Shattered Green Lantern's construct * One-shots a brainwashed pre-DOS Superman with a slap * Stuns Highfather * Knocks down Darkseid * One-shots Starfire * One-shots Year One Superman * Overpowers then oneshot kills Tracker, an Apokolips mutated Hellhound * Breaks Kalibak's arm then proceeds to mercilessly beat him down senselessly * According to Mister Miracle, him and Superman are equals * Fought evenly against Sun-Dipped Superman * Fights on equal footing with his father, Darkseid and wins * Evenly-matched against Darkseid and tore out his heart Speed/Reactions * Flies further than the furthest star in a short amount of time * Moves with the speed of thought * Moves "like a ray of light" * Avoids explosive spines * Dodges Ion trackers * Weaves around laserfire from multiple Apokolips Soldiers * Can percieve down to the microsecond while watching Lonar and Forager fight * Keeps up with Lightray * Blitzes a henchmen * Blitzes Kalibak * Dodges firetalons and blitzes a massive group of thugs * Uses his speed on an Erecrus demon and dodges his strikes before it can react * Snatches a bullet out of the air from behind and tosses it back into the gun * Moves as a blur to an amped Kalibak * Blocks a blast of light from Lightray * Blitzes through an entire star fleet of ships * Throws punches at FTE speeds before Mantis can react * Him and Mister Miracle can move and react at blurred speeds * Speed-blitzes a squadron of Delta-Patrol soldiers in a blink of an eye * Blitzes Superman before the latter could react to or perceive him coming Durability/Endurance * Resists a psychic whip * Takes blasts from the Void Hound with no damage, the Void Hound destroyed ten star systems in one test run * Is unscathed after a pre-DOS Superman throws a tower at him * Shrugs off a punch from pre-DOS Superman * Contains a bomb in his hand * Still conscious after a barrage of Radion Stingers (Radion is the New God's one weakness) * Shrugs off Slig's disintegration powers * Unfazed by Mantis' energy attack hand * Tanks attacks from S'ivaa's energy blades * Gets blasted by what is very likely Mantis's attack and recovers fast enough to continue his "execution" of Mantis * No sells a hell-borer explosion and the creation of a fire pit * No sells Starfire's blast * Flies through a Year One Superman's heat vision and states he's flown through the radiation belt of dying stars * Injured, but survives the Omega Beams of Doctor Bedlam amped by Darkseid * Kalibak drops a building on him and it just angers him * Shrugs off a motherbox explosion that KO'd Steel and Big Barda * Bulletproof and a car coming at high speeds is smashed to bits when it crashed into him * Resists Slig's transmutation powers, which had warped the entirety of the ocean's life * Blasted by the Simulcron of the Black Racer and remained conscious, despite Darkseid being knocked out * Walks through a nuclear reactor that was "a thousand atomic explosions a minute" and "more powerful than the firepits of Apokolips" Skill/Intelligence * Warrior skills and ferocity are said to be "without equal" * Being raised as a soldier and warrior, he is extremely brutal and savage * The Ultimate Killing Machine * New Genesis's greatest champion * Briefly fights Doctor Fate * Casually defeats two assassins without looking * Stomps Shark-Seed, and notes he is a combat veteran * Beats down a crowd of soldiers, who note he has "the strength of Darkseid himself" * Puts Kalibak in a modified armlock * Slaughters an entire insect patrol with a pitchfork * Slaughters an army of Thanagarians * Performs an offhand backhand on a demon * Beats down an army of demons until they retreat * While undercover on Apokolips, was the best soldier they ever trained, and would have slaughtered their entire army just trying to "Train" him" * Bested Valkyria, the best martial artist of New Genesis and woman who trained him * Defeats an army of New Genesis Monitors * The Monitors try to fight him again and still fail * Stomps Dakseid's elites * Takes on an army of New Gods and Lightray * Defeats the Deep Six, Apokolips elite water based team * Spots the weakpoint in an imagine, a device that "refracts reality" * Encyclopedic knowledge of war and weaponry as part of his deal as a God of War * Outsmarts and outpreps an immortal who had been killing and draining the life force of people since Ponce de Leon's days * Knows the philosophy of battle * Stripped of Divinity Orion builds the Genesis Box, a universe busting and recreating device Weaknesses * If he loses hope, he will be cut off from the Astro Force * Has shown time and time again he could lose control of himself to his Apokolips blood and go berserk * Radion is his kryptonite Sources * Orion | DC Database * Orion | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Orion (Pre-Flashpoint) | Reddit Respect Thread * The Dog of War Rages On! Orion Slays Death Battle! | Deviantart (Orion Bio by GokuvsSuperman117) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Soldiers Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Energy Manipulators